horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
The Brothers (2012)
The Brothers is a 2012 low budget horror film, written and directed by Andy DeAngelo. The film stars James Cacciatore as the very sarcastic, Jacob, James Davall as the more serious brother of Jacob, Ben, Lia Martin as Alexis, Ben's mysterious girlfriend, who is a demon trying to take Ben's soul. The film was premiered March 16th, 2012, and released on YouTube March 20th, 2012. The film took 2 months and 2 days to film. Plot The film opens up in a psychiatrists office with the psychiatrist (played by Jay Salsberg) and a character named Mr. Manson (played by Stephen Mullin). Mr. Manson explains to the psychiatrist about how he keeps seeing a woman, trying to take over his soul and that she won't leave him alone. Assuming he is crazy the psychiatrist asks Mr. Manson to explain what she looks like, suddenly Mr. Manson goes into shock and being pointing at the wall, where he sees a dark figure, but the psychiatrist sees nothing. Mr. Manson begins foaming at the mouth and eventually dies. We then see Ben come out of a restaurant, he walks to the end of the sidewalk and makes a phone call, but hangs up quickly and heads back inside. He orders a drink, when he then notices his girlfriend, Lisa, is having a drink with another guy. Ben walks over and confronts the two, he then leaves in anger. We then see Jacob, laying on the couch watching a movie. Ben comes home and explains how Lisa cheated on him. Jacob tells Ben to break up with her and to find a girl online. Ben decides to sign up for online dating. After Ben signs up for the online dating, he goes on a few dates with girls, the first date with a girl named Erika goes perfect, but the girl is not looking for anything serious at that point. His second date starts off good, but the girl's boyfriend found the two together and threatened to beat up Ben if he saw the two together again. Ben goes on a third date with a girl named Alexis, and immediately falls in love with her. Ben goes out to dinner with Jacob and Nikki, Jacobs girlfriend, along with Alexis. The waitress comes along and orders everyone's drinks, when Alexis bring Ben over and asks if he thinks the waitress is attractive, because she saw the way he was looking at her. She storms off to the table. The waitress comes back and Alexis insults her deeply, then gets up and goes off to the bathroom. In the bathroom Alexis sets a curse against the waitress. That night, Jacob and Nikki are driving home when they see a car parked. The car driver accidentally ran over a girl, who turned out to be the waitress at the restaurant, the driver said that the girl "just appeared". Four months later, Jacob gets a phone call from a doctor, saying that Ben and Jacob's mother has developed alzheimers, and as a result of this, Ben and Jacob must spend most of their free time helping their mother. Alexis does not like this and gets angry at the thought of her not being able to spend time with Ben. A few days later, Jacob and Ben find out that their mother has died of a heart attack. After the funeral, Alexis gets angry at Ben, in defense of his brother, Jacob stands up to Alexis. She leaves the house and Jacob tells Ben that he needs to leave her, Ben rejects the idea. That night, Jacob wakes up and sees a demon in his apartment, the demon turns out to be Alexis, she says if she continues to get in the way of her "latest catch", that he will suffer the same consequences that their mother did. Despite the warning, Jacob continues to defend Jacob, this results in Alexis killing Jacob. After killing Jacob, Alexis now has Ben all to herself, she sets out to steal his soul, but Ben has other plans and strikes her down with holy water. The film ends showing Ben and Nikki at Jacobs grave, Nikki goes off to put flowers on her cousins grave, leaving Ben alone, where he spots a ghost of Jacob, who tells him to take care of Nikki and that he loves him. Ben is freaked out, but doesn't think too much of it, Ben and Nikki walk away and the film ends. Reviews The film has had mixed reviews, most of the reviews give the film 3.5/5 stars, or 6/10 stars. Most of the criticism of the film, comes from the films ending, where Ben strikes down Alexis with the holy water, it is not shown where Ben gets the holy water, causing slight confusion. Category:2012 films Category:Films of the 2010s